Frozen’ Reaches $1.219 Bil to Become Fifth-Highest Grossing Film Globally
The magic continues at the global box office for Disney’s “Frozen,” which surpassed the studio’s “Iron Man 3” this weekend to become the fifth-highest grossing film of all time, with $1.219 billion worldwide. Boosted by its $400 million-plus Stateside cume, added to a nearly unheard of $194 million cume in Japan, “Frozen” now stands as the second-highest grossing release for Disney, behind Marvel’s “The Avengers,” which is the No. 3 all-time top grosser, with $1.5 billion globally. “Iron Man 3” made $1.215 billion globally last year. “Frozen” now stands behind the No. 4 all-time worldwide grosser — “Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2” — with $1.34 billion. In its nearly seven-month global run, “Frozen” already has become the highest-grossing animated film of all time, far surpassed “Toy Story 3,” at $1.063 billion worldwide. In Japan, meanwhile, “Frozen” has ranked No. 1 at the weekend box office for eleven straight weeks and stands as the third-highest grossing Western film there ever. It’s a monumental achievement for the toon considering Japan has such a strong local animation tradition, not to mention a tough-to-topple local live-action film industry, in general. Elsewhere interntaionally, the original toon has done boffo biz in South Korea, which has contributed $77 million cumulatively, followed by the U.K. and China, with $65.3 million and $48.7 million, respectively. Leave a Reply9 Disney Frozen Iron Man 3 Want to read more articles like this one? Subscribe to Variety Today. Sponsored Stories Gallery Kelly McGillis Revealed Why Working On 'Top Gun' Was Her Hardest Role! Gallery Kelly McGillis Revealed Why Working On 'Top Gun' Was Her Hardest Role! daily-stuff Why People Are Buying Handmade Tecovas Boots Why People Are Buying Handmade Tecovas Boots Tecovas Why You Should Choose Home Meal Delivery Why You Should Choose Home Meal Delivery Yahoo! Search Wonder Woman Would Have Been Much Better If They Cast Her Wonder Woman Would Have Been Much Better If They Cast Her Jetlaggin It's Like Amazon, but Everything Sells in 90 Seconds It's Like Amazon, but Everything Sells in 90 Seconds Tophatter Gallery This Image Has Not Been Edited, Look Closer Gallery This Image Has Not Been Edited, Look Closer @TopixOffbeat Recommended by Sponsored Stories You Should Never Shop on Amazon Without Using This Trick – Here’s Why Honey Get $300 With 5 Plasma Donation Sessions BioLife Plasma Services Gallery John Travolta Finally Confirms The Rumors Herald Weekly These Wallet-Friendly, Walkable Heels Are Flying Out Of Stock, And They're From One Of Your Favorite Brands InStyle The Best Horror Films From The Past 30 Years Gallery Its The Vibe Gallery Star Wars Fans Have Spotted A Rogue One Easter Egg That Explains A Vital Moment In The Last Jedi maternityweek.com - More From Variety Zooey Deschanel to Blame for Not Getting Film Role, Judge Rules Film Review: ‘Tomb Raider’ Daniel Radcliffe Responds to Backlash Over Johnny Depp’s ‘Fantastic Beasts’ Casting Ava DuVernay to Direct DC’s Superhero Epic ‘New Gods’ Dwayne Johnson’s ‘Rampage’ Bumps Up a Week After ‘Avengers’ Move ‘Notting Hill’ Actress Emma Chambers Dies at 53 Category:Frozen Category:Ironman Category:Avengers Category:Harry potter Category:Toy story Category:Kelly mcgillis Category:Top gun Category:Wonder woman Category:Star wars Category:Easter Category:Zooey deschanel Category:Johhny depp Category:Fantastic beast Category:Ava DuVernay Category:Tomb raider Category:New gods Category:Dwayne johnson Category:Rampage Category:Nothing hill Category:Emma chambers Category:Mediamass Category:John Travolta